


Forbidden Lust

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: During Canon, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Forbidden LustPrologueJared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles have just landed the roles of Sam and Dean Winchester in Supernatural. They both have girlfriends and happy families, but this unknown force seems to be bringing Jared and Jensen closer. Could it be possible that the things that they hunt on screen are in reality off screen? Or is it the natural force that brings two people closer together? Let’s face it; Jared and Jensen have chemistry on screen…and eventually off.





	1. Chapter 1- "Hit and Run"

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is the first story that I've written since I've joined this forum. I've read some great stories on this website so far and I hope that I can write just as good. If you don't like this story tell me, if you do like it, however, please tell your friends. Any criticism is welcomed. :-)

  
Author's notes: Yeah...hope everybody enjoys it. Let me know what you think.  


* * *

Forbidden Lust

 

Chapter 1- Hit and Run

 

Jared was visibly shaken as he stood in the restroom. Even though he had been acting since he was 12 years old, every audition still made him a little nervous. 

 

“Ok,” Jared tried to comfort himself. “There’s nothing to worry about. I know the script cover to cover. I’ve did this kind of stuff before.” He splashed his face with the cool water that had been running from the faucet. 

 

The young actor walked from the bathroom into the hallway. His fast paced walk turned into a kind of jog as the time got closer and closer to the audition. As Jared was turning the corner, he bumped right into an older, slightly shorter man. 

 

“Aw, man.” Jared apologized. “I’m so sorry about that.” Jared was picking up the papers he had knocked out of the older mans hands. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.” The older man smiled. “You here for an audition?” 

 

“Yeah.” Jared sighed. “Here’s your papers.” 

 

Noticing the flushed look upon the younger boys face, the older man asked: “You look kinda nervous.”

 

“That obvious, huh?” Jared shrugged.

 

“To say the least.” The older man chuckled. “As a matter of fact, I just finished my audition.”

 

“How’d it go?” 

 

“Great. I got the part.” The older man smiled with pride. 

 

“Congrats.” Jared glanced at his watch. “Look, I hate to hit and run, but my audition is scheduled in like 45 seconds.”

 

“Break a leg.” The older man said. “By the way, what’s your name?”

 

“Jared Padalecki.” The young man extended his hand. 

 

“Jensen Ackles.” 

 

“Nice to meet you. Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.” Jared smiled a crooked grin. 

 

Jared turned on his heel and proceeded to walk quickly down the hallway into his audition.


	2. Chapter 2- "Jared Padalecki, meet Sam Winchester"

Jared skimmed over his lines a few more times before it was his turn to audition. He was pretty sure that he could hear his heart beating in his ears. 

 

“Mr. Padalecki,” A middle aged woman announced. “They’re ready for you, hon.”

 

Jared wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He smiled at the woman as he squeezed in front of her to get into the doorway. “Thank you.”

 

“You’re in this one.” The woman pointed to the third door on the left. “Good luck.”

 

Jared opened the door to see an older gentleman sitting behind a table with a notepad and pen lying beside his hand. 

 

“So, Jared,” The man said thumbing through his notepad. “You’re auditioning for the part of Sam, right?”

 

“Um, yes, sir.” Jared said. 

 

“Well, go ahead whenever you’re ready.” 

 

Jared took a seat in the chair across from a man holding a video camera. He sighed and began quoting the words of Sam Winchester. 

 

At the end of the audition, Jared breathed a collective sigh of relief. He looked up at his interviewer, noticing that he was smiling. 

 

“So,” Jared asked. “How was it?”

 

“The anticipation is killing you, isn’t it?” The man smiled with amusement. 

 

Jared blushed and dropped his head in slight embarrassment. 

 

“Well, Mr. Padalecki,” The man paused. “Considering you’re the best Sam Winchester that has darkened my doorway in the past few weeks,” Another pause. “It is my great privilege to congratulate you on your achievement on receiving the role of Sam Winchester.”

 

Jared’s head snapped up at the sound of those words. His expression was at first that of shock, then of excitement. 

 

“Thank you.” Jared extended his hand. “Thank you Mr. Kripke.”

 

Mr. Kripke accepted the small token of Jared’s gratitude. “Call me Eric.”

 

They stopped shaking hands. Jared stood looking bewildered for a couple beats. 

 

“Ok, so when do I start?” A tinge of excitement shot through Jared’s vocal cords. 

 

“Right now, Sammy!” Eric jokingly slapped Jared’s shoulder. “Here’s your script. You’ll start filming in a few weeks. You’ll be working alongside Jensen Ackles, who plays Dean Winchester, Sam’s brother.”

 

“Yeah, I met him a little while ago.” 

 

“Ok, well. Thank you for your time, Jared.” Eric smiled as he led the young man to the door. “I have a feeling you’ll do very well here.” 

 

As Jared left the room, he felt as if he was floating. He was glad to know that all of his hard work and determination had paid off. He was now Sam Winchester, a black sheep of his ghost-hunter family. He was going to bring something more to this role, he could feel it.


	3. Chapter 3- "Strange Sensations"

Jensen was waiting in his trailer. He was pacing back and fourth running his lines through his memory. He spoke so beautifully, never missing a cue. 

 

Jensen heard a rap at his trailer door, signaling that it was time to go into hair and make-up. 

 

He stepped out into the setting sunlight. The warm rays of sun felt sensual upon his supple skin. He glanced over as a response to a voice saying, “Hey, Jen! Wait up!”

 

Jensen couldn’t help but smile as he watched Jared sluggishly run by his side. He briefly skimmed over Jared’s body. Jensen noticed how the sun beams danced upon the young mans chocolate hair. His smooth skin seemed to glow naturally without the help of the light. Jensen mentally slapped himself for thinking such nonsense…

 

“Hey! Earth to Jensen!” Jared waved his hand in front of Jensen’s face. 

 

“Huh?” Jensen asked dumbly. 

 

“I asked if you were nervous.”

 

“Oh, no, not really.” Jensen shrugged. “Nothing to be nervous about, Big J.” 

 

“I take it that you’ve did this before?” Jared asked. 

 

Jensen was amused by the expression on Jared’s face. “As a matter of fact, yes. What about you?”

 

“Yeah. But I’m always a little nervous before each new show. I’m afraid that I’ll mess it up.”

 

“Hey, man…the hard part is over. You got the part. Now here, this, this is a cake walk.”

 

“Whatever you say.” Jared sighed.

 

Jensen had grown to like Jared a lot. They’ve grown to become pretty good friends in the past weeks. He couldn’t help feeling like his stomach was in knots every time Jared smiled. Every time that Jared sighed, Jensen’s skin tingled with delight. He liked the feelings, but hated where they were coming from. It wasn’t necessarily love that he felt for Jared, but lust. He wanted to feel Jared’s hot breath on his skin; he wanted to kiss Jared’s lickable moist lips; and he wanted Jared to scream out his name in passion. 

 

But where did this all start? Jensen had only felt like that with his girlfriend, never, ever with another guy. This sensation was strange and alien to him, and he liked it. But Jensen would be damned if he let anybody know that. 

 

Jensen’s thoughts were interrupted again by Jared. “Dude, you’ve been zoning out a lot lately. Are you feeling alright?”

 

Oh if only Jared knew…”Yeah. I’m ok.” 

 

“Really? You could’ve fooled me.”

 

“Well, come to think of it, I am a little tense.”


	4. Chapter 4- "Lovin' Every Minute Of It"

  
Author's notes: *The cell phone number in this chapter is fake, so don't try to call it! :-)

Hope everyone likes it!  


* * *

As the day progressed, the cast was getting weary. Jared and Jensen were exhausted.

 

“Hey, Jen?” Jared asked Jensen on his was back to his trailer. “What would you say if I invited you out on a night on the town?”

 

“I’d say ‘hell yeah’. Man, I am in dire need of some sort of recreational activity. All I’ve did for the past week is sit at home and read my lines over and over and over and over and…”

 

“Ok, dude. I get it. You’ve been racking your brains out.”

 

“That’s an understatement.” Jensen mumbled.

 

“So is that a yes?” Jared asked as Jensen was walking into his trailer.

 

Jensen turned and looked down the small flight of stairs at Jared’s questioning gaze. “Yeah, sure. I’ll go.” 

 

“Ok. You wanna meet me somewhere?”

 

“How about I give you my number and you can come and pick me up? Because I plan on getting hammered tonight.”

 

Jared laughed. “Alright, man.” He whipped out his cell phone. 

 

“1-943-568-9851”

 

Jared nodded as he added Jensen’s number into his phone. “Kay, you’re in. See you later.”

 

Jensen smiled to himself as he closed the door on his trailer. He was excited that Jared was all his tonight. He daydreamed what would happen on their little night out on the town… 

 

~*~*~*Daydream~*~*~*

 

Jared knocked on Jensen’s apartment door. He was nervous seeing Jensen outside of work. He wondered if Jensen had taken notice to the longing stares across the room and if Jensen could possibly hear his heart beat in his chest…God knows that every time Jared was around Jensen, his heart pounded a million beats a minute.

 

“Hey.” Jensen greeted as he opened the door. “Come on in.”

 

Jared smelled the scent of Jensen’s intoxicating soap and aftershave. He had the scent of s-e-x. Jared about creamed his jeans when Jensen answered his door wearing a tight fitting t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still wet from the shower. 

 

“Just make yourself at home. I’m almost ready. Grab yourself a beer if you want one.” Jensen said as he closed the door behind him. Unbeknownst to Jared, he locked it too. 

 

“I’m driving, remember?” 

 

“Just offering.” Jensen replied as he squeezed by Jared. As he pushed by, he could feel Jared’s hard cock practically busting through his zipper. 

 

“Soooo, where exactly are we going tonight?”

 

“We could hang out here. Y’kno, watch a movie or something. Considering that it’s Friday night, we’ll be lucky to get in somewhere by midnight.” Jensen licked his lips. 

 

Jared’s eyes about fell out of his head. He slipped his jacket off and draped it over Jensen’s leather sofa and sat down. Jensen sat in a chair across the room; legs sprawled out on the floor. His growing crotch in plain view of Jared.

 

“You’d be more comfortable over here.” Jared breathed huskily.

 

Jensen sauntered over to the couch and sat next to the young man. He casually laid his hand on Jared’s knee. Jared inhaled a sharp breath and a slight moan escaped from his lips. 

 

“What movie do you wanna watch?” Jensen asked nonchalantly. Jared was putty in his hands, and he was lovin’ every minute of it.

 

“Well,” Jared gasped as Jensen moved his hand up the younger mans thigh. “What do you have?”

 

“Pretty much a little of everything of each genre. You can pick it out.”

 

“Where do you keep your DVD’s?” Jared’s voice cracked as Jensen traced the stitch in the fabric of Jared’s crotch.

 

“In the bedroom.” Jensen’s eyes were glassy with lust. “C’mon, I’ll show you.”

 

Jensen took Jared by the hand and guided him into the bedroom…


	5. Chapter 5- "Whiskey in the Jar"

  
Author's notes: I wrote this after reading my first review. I completely agreed with what it said. So I thought that this was a good chapter, it's also really funny. Reviews are wanted!!!  


* * *

Jared was driving to Jensen’s apartment when his cell phone rang. He reached into his shirt pocket and answered it.

 

“Hello?” Jared asked into the receiver. 

 

“Hey, baby!” His girlfriend, Sandy, squealed.

 

“Hey. What are you doing?”

 

“Nothing much. I just thought I’d call you, y’kno; see how your new job’s working out.”

 

“It’s going good. Everybody’s really nice. As a matter of fact, I’m going over to Jensen’s house; we’re having a hot night out on the town.” Jared smiled.

 

“Well not too hot of a night, hopefully.” Sandy huffed.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. We’re just going out for a drink or two, to get to know each other a little bit better.”

 

“Alright. Don’t do anything stupid, ok?”

 

“Yes, dear.”

 

“Ok. Jared, I hate to run, but I’ve gotta go. A couple of my girlfriends are here, we’re going out.”

 

“Don’t have too hot of a night out of the town.” Jared said sarcastically.

 

“Ha ha. Very funny. I’ll call you tomorrow, ok?”

 

“Ok.” 

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you, too. Bye.”

 

“Bye, sweetie.”

 

 

Jared tucked away his phone and sighed. He loved Sandy; don’t get him wrong, it’s just that she and he weren’t having the initial connection that they had when they first met. 

 

‘I guess the spark kinda fades with time.’ Jared thought to himself. ‘I’ll put this on the back burner for a while.’

 

Jared pulled up to Jensen’s apartment about 15 minutes after talking to Sandy. He dialed Jensen’s phone number.

 

It rang 3 times. “Hello?” 

 

“Hey, I’m in the parking lot.”

 

“Come on up. I’m not ready yet. I’m in 4B.”

 

“Ok, see you in a few.”

 

 

*~*~*~*~

 

 

Jared knocked on the door of 4B. Jensen answered the door wearing a tight, v-neck gray t-shirt and form fitting jeans.

 

“Hey. Come on in.” Jensen greeted. 

 

Jared smiled and walked into the little foyer. He noticed a night stand with a couple photographs on it. One was of a picture of Jensen and his mother. Another was of Jensen and presumably his girlfriend, considering that Jensen was kissing her cheek in the photograph. 

 

“I accidentally fell asleep when I got here. I woke up about an hour ago.” Jensen laughed. “So, I’ve been running a little late.”

 

“It’s cool. It’s only 7 o’clock. Take all the time you need.”

 

“Make yourself at home.” Jensen walked into his stylishly furnished living room.

 

Jensen living room was beautiful. To be honest, it didn’t look like a man even inhabited the place. Everything was in order. Not a speck of dust anywhere. The leather furniture was polished, the hardwood floors were shiny. Jared was, to say the least, impressed.

 

“You want something to drink?” Jensen called from the kitchen. 

 

“Uh, no thanks. I’m fine.”

 

“Suit yourself.” Jensen shrugged as he padded off into his bedroom.

 

Jared looked around a little, taking in the scenic view from Jensen’s apartment balcony, just off the living room. You could see the entire city skyline. The cool October breeze felt good on Jared’s face, tousling his hair in the process. Little did he know that Jensen was taking in a completely different view from behind him. 

 

Jensen sighed and pulled himself together enough to walk up behind Jared.

 

“Hey. Are you ready to go?” Jensen asked.

 

“Whenever you are.”

 

Jensen walked back into the living room with Jared trailing behind. 

 

Grabbing his coat off of the rack, Jensen asked Jared;

 

“Do I look alright? Be honest.”

 

Jared eyed Jensen’s attire. He was wearing a light blue button up shirt, with a black blazer over it, a pair of dark-washed jeans, all tied together with a pair of black boots. 

 

“Yeah, you look sharp.”

 

Jensen smiled at Jared. He eyed Jared’s outfit. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans and a pair of Puma’s. 

 

“Dude, it’s cold out there.” Jensen stated. “Do you have a jacket in your car?”

 

“No. I should be alright, though.”

 

“True. But I look a little over-dressed compared to you. You could borrow one of my jackets if you like.”

 

“Sure. If you don’t mind.”

 

“If I minded, would I have offered?”

 

Jared smirked at him as Jensen opened his hall closet door. 

 

“Pick whatever one you want.”

 

Jared thumbed through the jackets, finally settling on a tan jacket similar to the one that Jensen was wearing. 

 

“Good choice, if I do say so myself.” Jensen grinned a mischievous smile and tugged at his jacket collar. 

 

“I know, right?” Jared laughed and mocked Jensen’s “suave” move.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The beat to the music was enough to rupture Jensen’s eardrums. He was glad that Jared was having a good time, but he wasn’t having a very good time. Every time Jared spoke, Jensen felt like he sounded like an idiot with responses like “Huh!?” and “What’d you say!?” Only for the same cycle to be repeated again and again. 

 

“Why don’t we go back to my place? It’s quieter there!” Jensen exclaimed through the pumping beat and the chatter of people. 

 

“We both can’t drive!” Jared replied. He was about blitzed and Jensen was in no condition to drive either. 

 

“I’ll go call a cab!” Jensen got up from the table and went outside. The fresh air helped his slightly inebriated self sober up a tad. 

 

“Hello? I need a cab to pick my friend and me up. We’re at the corner of Hamilton and Route 12. The place is called Big Al’s. Thank you.”

 

Jensen hung up and leaned against the brick wall. He was stupid to ever think that anything would come between him and Jared. Jared was obviously not into him “that way” and Jensen was more confused about himself than he had ever been before. He thought that he’d always liked girls. But there was something about Jared that Jensen couldn’t put his finger on. Was it the way Jared’s nose crinkled when he laughed? Or the way that Jared’s hips would gently sway as he walking off set into his trailer? Honestly, it was all the things that made up Jared. Jensen would love to have to opportunity to tell Jared what he was feeling, but he could never muster up enough courage to bring it up. Let’s face it; it would be awkward no matter how much Jensen sugar coated and pitter-patted around the subject. He had only known Jared roughly a month. He didn’t even know that much about the guy. He knew the basics, but not the true person. Jensen decided that he would wait a little while to tell Jared, until he and Jensen knew enough about each other. 

 

Jensen ran his long fingers through his hair and sighed as he heaved himself off the wall. Just as he was going to walk back into the bar that smelled like cheap perfume and cigarette smoke, Jared came stumbling out of the doors.

 

“Did you call a cab?” Jared slurred. 

 

“Yeah, it’ll be about 15 minutes or so.”

 

“Cool, that’s just enough time to get a couple more drinks.” Jared smiled. “C’mon, these ones are on me.” Jared sloshed back into the bar and Jensen ambled along behind him.

 

1 shot turned into 2 shots, and 2 shots turned into 4 shots. By the time the cab got to its destination, Jared and Jensen were absolutely drunk with a capital D.

 

The two walked out of the bar leaning on each other for stability as they meandered into the back seat of the cab. 

 

“Where to?” The greasy cab driver asked, obviously unhappy to be there.

 

“The apartment complex on Harrison Boulevard.” Jensen mumbled. 

 

While the driver drove them to their destination, Jared was laughing for no apparent reason, while Jensen was fascinated by the power windows.

 

“Hey, bum.” The cab driver called into the back seat. “You break it, you bought it. You got that.”

 

“I got it, chuckles.” Jensen slurred into the cab drivers ear.

 

This brought more uproarious laughter from Jared. His eyes were watering and his face was red with drunkenness and delight.

 

“Then leave it alone.” The cabbie retorted as he looked into the rearview mirror. He rolled his eyes at the sight of Jared and Jensen giggling like a couple of school girls. He mumbled something to the extent of “…goddamn faggots.”

 

Jensen heard what the slime ball had said, and he took personal offense to it. He was fully aware about his feelings for Jared, but he was no “goddamn faggot” by no means. 

 

“What’d you say?” Jensen snorted

 

“Nothing, nothing…” The driver innocently said. Then, once again mumbled, “…goddamn faggots.”

 

“Look you sonofabitch,” Jensen shook his finger at the driver, his whole body moving in sync with the movement of his finger. “You call me a goddamn faggot one more time; you’ll be picking your teeth out of your ass from now until the day you die.”

 

“Is that a threat?” 

 

“No, it’s a fucking promise.”

 

“I don’t have to take this from you, you little bastard.” The fatty explained. “I don’t even take this kind of shit from my own wife, and I damn sure ain’t gonna take it from you, you little prick.”

 

“You have a wife?!?” Jared chimed in. 

 

“Is she as fat and greasy as you?” Jensen curiously asked.

 

“Get the fuck out.” The cabbie said slamming on the breaks, jarring Jared and Jensen in the back seat. 

 

Jensen and Jared fumbled out of the car like their legs were made of rubber bands and their feet were made of cinder blocks. 

 

Jensen slammed the door. “See ya later, Chuckles!”

 

The cab driver spun off, burning rubber as he sped away, leaving Jared and Jensen in a puff of tar scented fog.

 

“Say hi to your wife for me!” Jared called after the fast moving vehicle, but it was no use, the cabbie was turning the corner a block away, squalling tires. 

 

“Well,” Jensen turned to Jared, his eyes glassy. “The bad news is that we have to walk. The good news is that Chuckles dropped us off just down the road from my apartment.”

 

Jared was looking a little green. “What about my car?”

 

“We’ll pick it up in the morning. You have your keys, right?” 

 

Jared was bent down with his head practically between his knees. He reached into his pants pocket, not even bothering to lean up, and jingled his keys at Jensen. 

 

“Dude, you don’t look so good.” Jensen bent down to look at Jared. 

 

“I don’t feel so good.” Jared replied. His mouth was watering. Before Jensen knew it, Jared was spewing like a can of beer, all over the street. 

 

“THAR SHE BLOWS!!!” Jensen boomed into the night. Then fell on the asphalt in a spastic fit of laughter. Jensen didn’t know it, but Jared flipped him the bird as he was still bent over spilling his guts all over the pavement. Literally.

 

After of what seemed like hours or regurgitation, Jared slowly came up for air. Jensen was still rolling on the ground, laughing his ass off.

 

“Dude,” Jensen gasped. “You make the weirdest noises when you puke.”

 

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” Jared retorted, while wiping his mouth on the sleeve of Jensen’s jacket…unknowingly, of course.

 

“Hey, man! That’s my jacket!” Jensen abruptly stopped his laughing. 

 

“I’ll pay to get it cleaned.” Jared sighed.

 

“Forget it, man. Keep it.” Jensen huffed as he gathered up enough composure to hoist himself off of the pavement. 

 

Jared barked a laugh, still a little drunk. 

 

“C’mon. We’d better start walking.”

 

The two, once again, leaned onto each other for support as they made their way to Jensen’s apartment. They were definitely going to feel this in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6- "Sex and Candy

  
Author's notes: Sorry that I haven't written in a while. I had midterm exams and writers block. I hope this satisfies everybodys sweet tooth. ;-)  


* * *

Jensen fumbled with his keys for what seemed like an eternity. 

 

“Dammit.” Jensen growled. 

 

“Hurry up, I’m not feeling so good again.” Jared turned a pale gray.

 

Jensen finally managed to find the right key and slid it into the key hole. 

 

“You wanna take the steps or the elevator?” Jensen asked a peaked Jared. 

 

Jared glared at Jensen through glassy eyes.

 

“Elevator it is, then.” Jensen stated and pushed the “up” button.

 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Jared was humming with the music playing in the elevator. He was clearly feeling better. 

 

Jensen’s heart was pounding in his chest. He couldn’t believe that he was standing this close to Jared without any interruptions. He felt his cock grow harder with each passing moment with Jared by his side. 

 

Jared noticed that Jensen was starting to get fidgety. He pushed the hold button on the elevator wall, and gave Jensen a sultry look.

 

“What’d you do that for?” Jensen asked, wiping his palms on his jeans.

 

“You look tense, Jensen.” Jared purred. 

 

“Tense?”

 

“Yeah. You feeling alright?” Jared inched closer to Jensen.

 

Jensen backed into the wall in the elevator. “I-I’m feelin’ ok.” He felt pre-cum moisten the inside of his pants.

 

Jared put his hands up on either side of Jensen, his face just centimeters from Jensen’s

 

“I’ve been thinking…” Jared purred into Jensen’s ear. 

 

Jensen felt the tip of Jared’s tongue flick his earlobe. His heart was pounding in his chest.

 

“Jared, what are you doing?”

 

“Something I’ve wanted to do ever since I’ve laid eyes on you.” Jared let his hands roam over Jensen’s chest.

 

A deep growl escaped from Jensen’s throat. He felt Jared’s nimble fingers massage his member through his jeans. 

 

“You like that, Jen?” Jared whispered aggressively into the older mans ear. 

 

“Mmmm….why don’t we take this into the bedroom?” Jensen asked, trying to escape Jared’s wandering hands. 

 

“No.” Jared said huskily. “I think I like you better right here.” Jared tightened his grip upon Jensen’s waist. 

 

Jared began kissing Jensen’s supple lips. Then began sucking on Jensen’s lower lip, sending Jensen into a heightened state of arousal. 

 

Jensen pushed his jacket off Jared’s shoulders, leaving it in a wrinkled pile on the floor of the elevator. He ogled Jared’s chiseled muscles pulsing through his tight fitting t-shirt. His cock was about ready to burst through the zipper of his jeans.

 

Jared, like he was reading Jensen’s mind, ripped Jensen’s shirt off and threw it on the floor along with the jacket. He slid his hands down Jensen’s Greek god-like body, his pulse quickening with every inch he came closer to the top of Jensen’s jeans. 

 

Jared got down on his knees and began to kiss and suck wet trails down to Jensen’s pulsing cock. 

 

“I’m not gonna leave one inch of you untouched. You’re gonna be all mine tonight. I’m gonna fuck you so hard and so good, you’re gonna see stars for weeks.” Jared said as he licked Jensen’s nipple.

 

Jensen’s grip tightened in Jared’s tousled hair. The younger boy was rocking his world with each orgasmic flick of his tongue and suck of his lips.

 

Jared unbuttoned Jensen’s jeans. His jaw about dropped when he saw the magnitude of Jensen’s aroused cock. He glanced up at Jensen with a mischievous and aroused twinkle in his eye. 

 

Jensen was going to explode if Jared didn’t take him here and now.

 

Jared dropped Jensen’s pants around his ankles. He could see the moisture leaking through Jensen’s tight fitting black underwear. 

 

“I’ve been waiting for this for a very long time.” Jensen whispered.

 

“Me too.” Jared replied as he worked Jensen’s underwear down. Jensen wiggled his muscular hips to help.

 

Jared gasped at the sight of Jensen’s member. He looked up at Jensen, who had lust in his eyes. 

 

He smiled, and slowly licked a trail down the vein that throbbed in rhythm with Jensen’s heartbeat down his shaft. 

 

Jensen inhaled a sharp gust of air. His hands once again tightened their grip in Jared’s hair. “Ohmigod...you feel so good, Jar. Please….” Jensen begged Jared to take him in his mouth. 

 

Jared licked his way back to the head. His tongue massaging the firm tip of Jensen’s cock, while his hands were fondling Jensen’s balls. 

 

 

“Jared, hurry up. I can’t take much more.”

 

Without missing a beat, Jared took Jensen into his mouth. Moving up and down, he could feel Jensen’s head tickling the back of his throat. Jensen was moving in rhythm to Jared’s sucking.

 

Before he knew it, Jensen was about ready to combust. “Jared, you can stop now.” He breathed.

 

Jared took one final hard suck and released Jensen. He began to jack Jensen off. His hands were moving ever so swiftly. 

 

“Ooohhh.” Jensen breathed one final breath of ecstasy before coming into Jared’s hands.

 

Jared took one look at the white liquid in his hands and tasted it. “Mmm, tastes like candy.”

 

“Just wait till we get inside, by the time I’m finished with you, you won’t be able to walk.” Jensen’s tongue traced the outside of Jared’s lips. 

 

Jared watched Jensen get dressed, and soon got dressed himself. He pressed the button on the elevator, and the two were headed back to Jensen’s apartment for a night of forbidden lust.


End file.
